Love for the ages
by Samy-Mchotty-Cullenshortey
Summary: Bella goes on a weekend getaway to get away from her hectic life. Edward goes on a weekend getaway at the suggestion of his brother and best friend I'm crap at sumaries just please read and review


LOVE FOR THE AGES

DISCLAIMER

Sam: It's extremely OOC I just love saying that it's just super trendy

Sam: Who wants to say it?

Jake: For you Sammy I would

Rose: Back off mutt I'll say it

Rose: Samantha does not own anything twilight just the awesome amazing power to make guys like Emmett take off their shirts in the shirts.

BASED ON WHAT HAPPENS IN VEGAS

Bella felt stressed and frustrated Aro refuses to give her a much deserved promotion to junior partner in the law firm Ben Cheney her high school friend and boss is stalking her. Her friend James is too busy to help her. When her best friends Rosalie, Alice and Victoria suggest a weekend getaway to Vegas she jumps on. Edward Cullen Playboy billionaire and president of Cullen, McCarthy and Whitlock industries feels exhausted his executive assistant Zafrina won't leave him alone the competing company Volturi seems to be gaining more popularity so when his best friends Emmett and Jasper suggest a weekend getaway he gladly agrees.

BPOV (Bella's Point Of View)

Bella Dwyer nursed her mocha latte in her left hand as she hurried towards the translucent sky scraper wearing a look of slight annoyance that clearly stated stay away from me unless you want to die her iPod switched to Lenny Kravit's American Woman. She gritted her teeth and wondered if possible that her iPod was trying to mock her. This is a song that would have been befitting of Ben if he was a woman she tapped the toe of her black Armani peep toes impatiently on the elevator floor grimacing at her last encounter with her "Stalker" Ben. At first the attention was flattering and sweet a rose left in her office, a box of chocolate, perfume, and a few innocent complimentaries. After letting him down easy Bella thought he'd back off but rejection only fueled his infatuation to become obsession. His comments became suggestive, the gifts were making her a little uncomfortable not to mention ridiculously expensive. The whole situation was wrong and weird. Most recently he'd texted her. Her cheeks flushed tomato red as she remembered the suggestive text she had deleted hastily. The next day he'd left a blue tiffany box on her desk. She hadn't even peeked at it before hastily returning it to its sender. Since then she'd been avoiding him as much as possible.

Just as the elevator doors slid open her blackberry storm vibrated announcing the arrival of an email. She stepped out of the elevator engrossed in an email that was more unbelieving as each second passed it was from her boss Aro it said: - Miss. Dwyer, After much consideration and deliberation the board of members and selection committee are regretful to inform you that you did not qualify for the candidacy for the promotion. Your efficiency and loyalty to the company is dually noted and we hope that you continue with your current contract with the company and this little snag will not affect your contract in any way. We are willing to put up a salary increment of 2,525 dollars for you services to the company but we regretfully cannot accept your application. You request was denied on the basis of lack of experience and you haven't attained suitable age to run for candidacy. We hope that you continue your hard work with us and wish you well.

I was so angry I didn't notice another person approaching until it was too late. The Mocha Latte I had been nursing in my left hand burst open as it connected with some wiry strong guy muscles. I let out all the mental swearing to be out to be heard by all just as I thought my day couldn't get any peachier Ben Cheney's shrill voice pierced through my subconscious. Ugh without pausing to hear Ben's apologies I scurried to my office. I found Rose on the balcony staring pensively into space. I decided to give her a scare so I crept slowly from my office onto the balcony. When I was right behind her I whispered '1, 2, 3, 4 Freddie's gonna get ya'. She jumped and let out a loud scream. Rose hated horror movies especially nightmare on elm street. My laughter was short lived as Rose spilled her coffee on my black pencil skirt. Great just what I needed, another coffee needed stain to complete my morning.

Rose whacked me on the head making me see that girl was strong. 'Wow, Good morning to you too Rose" I replied as sarcastically as I could manage with my head throbbing. 'That was real mature Bella as in no wonder Ben Cheney is all over you', Rose snapped back at me. 'Ouch! Someone is clearly in a bad mood' Rose smiled apologetically at me 'Sorry it just that Eric phoned again', she said. 'What I thought you got a new phone number and had the phone company block him from calling you' I stated in a shocked voice. 'Well I'll give him one he's damn resourceful', Rosalie said with a bitter laugh. Eric Yorkie was Rose's not so nice stalker. He was worse than Ben. I shuddered at the memory of Alice, Victoria and I walking in to find Eric forcing himself on Rose. 'Well aren't we a bunch', said Rose. 'Hey! What happened to your skirt?' Rose asked noticing the two huge dark coffee stains. 'The evil coffee fairy was in cahoots with Freddie, What can I say'. Rose gave me a death glare and my grin widened.

'So I was actually meaning to tell you…..' My mind drifted off as Rose started to talk. I gave a tired sigh, the excitement of the morning catching up with me as I sunk into my leather office chair. I swung it to face the west windows which gave me the best view from my corner office. I had fought tooth and nail to get this office. I had dealt with a pretty nasty case to have it. People had taken bets on how I'd do the odds had been stacked against her. It had been satisfying to see her colleague's faces when she announced she'd won. 'Earth to Bella ', Rose said while waving a hand in front of my face. 'Sorry Rose didn't quite catch what you said', I replied. 'Well I was saying how the treatment of the firm to women is so misogynistic. How could Ben Cheney get that promotion over you? Everyone knows he's a creep and a freak not as bad as Eric but still….' she trailed off.

'Ben Cheney was given my promotion and now I get to see him each an every single day great', I groaned. The treatment of Hamilton and Harris wasn't misogynistic it was biased. Rose, Victoria and I were the only women in the law firm and that was because the law required that at least 50% of the workforce be women. Plus none of us had been even promoted past an associate. 'We need a holiday bad' Rose said as she sunk into the designer Blue rose Louis Vouitton couch. Just then Alice burst in a whirlwind of energy dressed to impress as usual in a blue Oscar de la Renta embroidered tulle dress, gorgeous Jocelyn-22-Platfom-Pumps in blue, a Cartier watch, Versace earrings and an Alexander McQueen necklace. Her hair was perfectly teased and her make-up was impeccable having just the right smoky eyes to go with the dress.

Alice unlike Rose, Victoria and I owned her own designer line called Insatiable. Her business was barely 3 years old and it was already being ranked with the likes of Armani. It was also one of the highest earning lines. She was holding 4 mocha lattes in her hands. At once I jumped on one of the star bucks cups and started downing the coffee I was a caffeine addict, it was a strict rule to have my coffee before nine or I'd be cranky all day. 'Jeez Bella, way to give a welcome good morning to you too', Alice said to me. I acknowledged her with a nod of my head. Rose accepted her coffee with polite thanks. 'So somebody is in need of a holiday I assume its Bella from the way you overwork yourself it's a wonder you haven't had a meltdown, by the way I heard Cheney and Newton celebrating his new promotion when I passed by, I thought you were supposed to get that promotion', she said all in one breath.

'Supposed to is the key phrase', I answered while taking a sip from my coffee. 'Yo hello freaks', Victoria said as she breezed in an on trend jumpsuit with short leg by Hugo. She was carrying a humongous multi-colored binder that I recognized with a lurching feeling in my stomach. 'No way', I wailed as she picked up her mocha latte from my polished mahogany desk. 'Yes way', she stated grimly as she took a sip. Alice eyed us speculatively. 'Lawyers are seriously weird' she muttered under her breath. Victoria was holding the civil litigation folder for the law firm. I hated civil litigation; I had barely passed it in law school. It wasn't exactly Victoria's or Rosalie's cup of tea either. Civil Litigation had to be the worst subject ever. 'There are those days when I thank the Lord that I do not have the misfortune of being a lawyer like my poor sister Bella. These would be one of those days.' Alice stated. Her statement was received by death glares.

'Sheesh just making a tiny little comment', Alice said. 'Anyway I dropped by today to see if Bella is in for the whole Vegas getaway thing' she said. My ears picked up on the last statement. 'What Vegas thing?' I asked as I lobbed the empty Styrofoam cup in the trashcan. 'Well me, Rose and Victoria were discussing about getting away for 2 weeks, you know your mandatory off days are starting tomorrow, if you don't take them you'll loose them plus a chance to avoid Ben Cheney', said Alice. Shit I had totally forgotten our law firm had forced all the associates to take their paid leave now or loose it.

The days totaled to about two weeks.' So are you in or are you out?' demanded Alice. 'Vegas I'm not sure', I replied. 'Bella you have to come if you miss it you'll be missing out', she wined. 'Alice would you like some cheese to go with that whine lay off Bella if she doesn't wanna go she won't go', Victoria said. 'Bella please', Alice pleaded. Vegas. I rolled the idea around my head the more I thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea. 'You won't regret it Bells now I can go plan all our outfits' yay!' Alice exclaimed. That was the last time I thought about Vegas till evening


End file.
